


Far Away

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Crushes, Dates, F/M, First moves, Fluff, Footballs, Irish lingo, Nosebleeds, Rand has the hots for redheads, Romance, Test Fic, compliments, courting, face smashing, i tried man, meeting parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: “Jaysus, man! You put the heart crossway in me! My life flashed before my eyes!” Her shamrock gaze pinned him to his kneeling spot on the ground.
Relationships: Hirahara Randulph/Nol's Mom
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> This particular fanfic was made a little over a year ago for a competition held between me and a friend.

A young brunet male was practicing kick ups with black and white football, his emerald eyes were locked on the ball but he fumbled with his timing, causing his right foot to send the ball a few feet into the distance and into an unfortunate park-goer’s face.

  
  


“I’m so sorry, miss!” The male apologized as he rushed up to the female who had collapsed onto the grass. One of the female’s hands was covering her nose as she glanced up at the male.

“Are you all right?” he asked worriedly, kneeling down on the grass to see if she was okay. Her wavy red hair was a bit disheveled from taking the knock.

  
  


“Jaysus, man! You put the heart crossway in me! My life flashed before my eyes!” Her shamrock gaze pinned him to his kneeling spot on the ground.

  
  


His mouth hung open in awe at the female’s beauty. The bridge of her nose was dusted with freckles that expanded to her cheeks. The sunlight bathed the girl in an ethereal glow. The male could only think of one thing.

  
  


“A Goddess.”

  
  


The female furrowed her brow in confusion. “Excuse me?”

  
  


“Pardon my manners!” The brunet apologized as he bowed his head, hiding his burning face. His eyes widened as he realized that he was still being impolite to the female he had just harmed. He glanced upwards again and saw that she had removed her hand from her face.

  
  


How can someone look so beautiful?

  
  


“Why are you staring at me like that?” She tilted her head, a delicate eyebrow raised.

  
  


He noticed a streak of red stream from one of her nostrils and he rushed to pull a handkerchief from his back pocket and began gently wiping at her nose.

  
  


“I’m really sorry again, miss. I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings.”

“Nolene.”

  
  


“Pardon?” He paused his ministrations.

  
  


“My name is Nolene.” She relaxed into his touch as he resumed cleaning her face.

  
  
  


“Your name is very beautiful. Just like you.” He smiled at Nolene.

  
  
  


“Feck off.” The female gently shoved his shoulder. “You’re not the full shilling.” Her shoulders shook with laughter.

  
  
  


The young man was confused. “What?”

  
  
  


“You’re not in your right mind.” The redhead elaborated. You smash a football into my face, cause my nose to bleed, and then say I’m beautiful?”

  
  
  


“Well, I’m kind of glad I hit you in the face with my ball, or else I wouldn’t have met you.”

  
  
  
  


“Where are you from?” the redhead queried.

  
  
  


“What makes you think I’m not from around here?” he questioned as he shifted his weight to his backside, finished cleaning her face.

  
  
  


“Your accent. Ya don’t sound Irish one bit.”

  
  


“I thought I had the accent spot on.” He shrugged.

  
  
  


“You weren’t even trying.” Nolene scoffed.

  
  


“I’m from Lancashire, England.”

  
  


“Ohhh, so you took the ferry to come here.”

  
  


The brunet nodded his head in confirmation. “I try to come here once a month. I spend the weekends and go back. I like a change of scenery once in a while, you know?”

  
  


The redhead nodded. “How long have you been doing this?”

  
  


“About three months now. It really hasn’t been that long.” 

  
  


“Ah, okay.”

  
  


Nolene analysed the male’s features, he had a bit of a tan, his hair was styled in an undercut and that jawline. Wow.

  
  


“You’re not bad looking yourself. I still haven’t gotten your name by the way.” 

  
  


“You think I’m attractive?” he smirked at the compliment.

  
  


“Yes. Now answer the question. What’s your name?”

  
  


“Randulph. But you can call me Rand.” He supplied.

“Randulph.” Nolene tried his name in her mouth. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” She stuck out a finely manicured hand for the male to shake.

  
  
  


“The pleasure is mine.” He shook her hand firmly.

  
  


“How about you buy me a mineral and we get to know each other some more.”

  
  


“You want water?”

  
  


“Mineral means soda,” she dusted herself off after she stood up. “I have a lot to teach you if you plan to keep frequenting Ireland.”

  
  


“Well, Nolene, please lead the way.” Rand retrieved his ball from off of the grass and followed the slim female to wherever she planned on getting her mineral.

  
  


* * *

“How old are you?” Nolene asked as she sipped on her 7Up walking down the sidewalk of the bustling city.

  
  


“I’m seventeen, turning eighteen soon. How old are you?” Rand swished his coke.

  
  


“I’m seventeen myself. Looks like you’re going to be an adult soon. You have any plans for the future or you aren’t too sure yet?”

  
  


“I want to start up my own company.” Rand shifted his gaze to the shorter female to gauge her reaction. Would she laugh like the rest of them? Tell him to be more realistic about his pursuits?

“That’s quite ambitious of you. That’s going to be a lot of hard work as well. The world of business is super cut-throat. Are you sure that you’re cut out for it?” the redhead looked at the male.

  
  


“Of course I am, why would I try if I wasn’t?” 

  
  
  


Nolene held up her can of soda. “Then best of luck to you.”

  
  
  


Randulph smiled and knocked their cans together. He thinks he just fell for Nolene just a little bit more. “Cheers.”

  
  


* * *

“My mother wants to know who’s the guy I've been spending the majority of my weekends with. I’m surprised it took her so long to say something.” Nolene revealed on one of their routine walks.

  
  


It’s been six months since their first meeting and Rand took it upon himself to shorten the length between visits to Ireland. Instead of once a month, he visited twice in addition to exchanging contact information with one another.

  
  


“Would you like me to meet her?” Randulph faced her.

  
  


“Yea. I’d love that.” Nolene clasped her hands behind her back and gazed up at the man with a sweet smile.

  
  


“Hey Randulph. Would ya like to be me fella?” Her eyes, hopeful.

  
  


Over the course of time that Rand had known the redhead, she was nothing short of spontaneous as well as playful, she was also a spitfire when she was ready. It was rather refreshing. And here she was, surprising him once again.

  
  


“I’m supposed to be the one to ask you out, Nolene. Not the other way around.” He shook his head in mock disapproval.

  
  


“Well you were taking too long. You always drone on about being gentlemanly but don’t you know that it’s rude to keep a lady waiting? Shame on you.” She waved a finger in front of his face with a shake of her head.

  
  


“My apologies.” The male backed off. She was correct after all.

  
  


“I’ve been crushing on you for a while now, so I just decided to spill my guts.” Nolene turned her head to the side, her fiery locks which were tied up into a ponytail, flapped in the breeze. 

  
  


“I’d love to court you.” The tall male responded finally.

  
  


“Really? Yes!! You know, you’re the first guy I’ve ever confessed to!” Nolene beamed excitedly as she rushed up to Randulph and enveloped her into a hug.

  
  


For such a petite girl she had a strong grip.

  
  


* * *

Nora Lochlainn was situated on her couch, watching her stories on the television peacefully. Well, that was until her daughter came back home.

  
  


“Ma!!” Nolene excitedly burst through the door with Randulph in tow.

“Ma! Remember the guy I was talking to you about? I asked him to be my boyfriend today! Meet Randulph.” Nolene introduced excitedly as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

  
  


The only other redhead in the room greeted the young male. “I’ve heard so much about you.” Nora smiled. 

  
  


“Likewise, Mrs. Lochlainn.” Randulph showcased his best smile to his girlfriend’s mother.

  
  


"Please, call me Nora." The short woman waved off. “Randulph, make my daughter very, very happy. I have no idea what you’re doing but please, don’t stop.” She grabbed the sides of both of his arms in a warm grip before patting them.

  
  


“I’m happy that you approve of me, Mrs.Lochlainn.”

  
  


Randulph felt an immense weight be lifted off of his shoulders. With the way Nolene had described her mother to him in the past, he was ready to be on his Ps and Qs around the elder woman.

  
  


“Would you like something to eat? I finished preparing lunch not too long ago. It’s Beef and Guinness stew.”

  
  


“Oh my gosh Rand. My mom makes the meanest Beef and Guinness stew. You’ll fall in love with her cooking.”

  
  


“Come, come. Make yourself at home child.” Nora began ushering the two young people to the sink.

  
  


“Wash up and I’ll prepare a plate for you both.” Nora leaned next to her daughter and whispered into her ear. “Your sweetheart is an awfully good looking man.” She offered a wink before migrating to the kitchen.

  
  


“My Ma really likes you.” Nolene gazed at Rand lovingly, looping her arm around the male.


End file.
